Wildwood flower
by Pensilvana
Summary: Mary était avec eux là bas, ça l'avait détruite. Elle était resté dans les laboratoires d'Augustine pendant 83 ans, et maintenant qu'elle était sortie, elle comptait bien se venger de celui qui l'avait laissé crever là bas. Mais serait-elle capable de tuer l'amour de sa vie ?


Une petite idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un bon bout de temps: Et si Damon et Enzo n'étaient pas tous seuls dans les cellules du laboratoire Augustine? Et c'est pour ça que j'ai crée cette histoire. J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review.

* * *

chapitre 1

Pour son âge, elle était minuscule. A 764 ans, on a pas cette taille normalement. On aurait dit que son corps était en taille réduite, comme un tee-shirt qui rétrécit à la machine à lavée. Mais attention, elle n'était pas naine ! Elle était juste un peu… petite.

Elle marchait sur le bord de la route, ses chaussures à la main. Sa robe jaune œuf était un peu déchirée sur le côté et l'une des bretelles pendait. Ses cheveux blonds étaient tout décoiffés et emmêlés avec du sang. Sa bouche et sa robe étaient couvertes de sang aussi.

Mais elle s'en fichait, elle rentrait chez elle.

Elle était sur une petite route de campagne, ses pieds couverts de boues et le soleil tapant sur son crâne avec insistance. Elle avait fait un massacre, elle avait tué tout le monde sur son passage en sortant, mais il y avait une personne qu'elle voulait avoir à tout prix : Damon. Ce vampire était partit en la laissant crever dans la cage avec Enzo. Ils s'étaient aimés tous les deux, vraiment, dans les moments les pires de toute sa vie. Mais désormais c'était finit, tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui était de la haine. Elle voulait le tuer, arracher son cœur de sa poitrine et le broyer dans sa main. Elle avait eu du mal à le trouver, mais après avoir torturé bon nombre de personne, on lui avait dit où il était. Mystic Falls, en Virginie.

Elle était heureuse d'être sortie, mais il ne lui manquait qu'une chose : la mort de cet homme qu'elle avait aimé et qu'elle détestait à présent. Elle se mit à fredonner lentement tout en marchant. C'était la seule chanson dont elle se rappelait : Wildwood Flower. Avec cet entrain des années folles, elle chanta doucement, se rappelant de son passé et des années qu'elle avait vécue lorsqu'elle n'était pas enfermée dans cette satanée cellule.

-Oh, I'll twine with my mingles and waving black hair.

Elle chuchotait cet air ancien sur lequel elle avait dansé dans les années 20.

-With the roses so red and the lilies so fair, And the myrtle so bright with the emerald due.

En marchant, elle aperçut une grande maison, près du petit chemin qu'elle avait emprunté.

-The pale and the leader and eyes look like blue.

Elle s'arrêta un instant et pencha la tête sur le côté, oui c'était là. Elle afficha un petit sourire su ses lèvres charnues couvertes de sang. Elle accéléra et fut devant la maison en un quart de seconde, elle était rapide, plus rapide qu'auparavant. Elle était plus vive, plus forte, plus belle et plus folle. Oui, elle était tombée dans la folie. Dans sa tête, des images du passé lui revenaient, il lui arrivait de penser qu'elle était retournée dans cette prairie où elle était née. Elle se prenait souvent à chantonner et à perdre la notion du temps, même lorsqu'elle se faisait torturer, parfois elle chantait, et dans sa cellule le soir il lui arrivait de danser. Enzo lui avait déjà dit qu'elle devenait folle, qu'elle perdait peu à peu la raison. Mais elle ne l'avait pas écouté. Depuis que Damon s'était échappé, elle avait préféré concentrer sa colère sur lui et la faire exploser dans son corps, détruisant tout sur son passage, même sa conscience.

Elle s'avança et monta les marches qui menait à la maison, il y avait une voiture enfoncée dans l'un des murs de la façade. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra, la tête haute et le regard fou. Elle arriva dans un grand salon, son regard se posa sur les bouteilles et verres cassés qui gisaient sur le sol.

-Il nous faut une sorcière, dit une voix qu'elle reconnu immédiatement.

C'était Enzo, avec ce petit accent d'on ne sait où, il était très facilement reconnaissable.

-J'vais me débrouiller pour ça.

Cette fois ci, en entendant cette voix là, son corps se mit à trembler, elle ressentait un besoin de tuer qui l'excitait au plus haut point. Elle se retourna vers la porte qui fermait la pièce où les deux hommes devaient se trouver. Cette fameuse porte s'ouvrit à la volée et dévoila les deux vampires qu'elle avait si bien connue.

Quand ils la virent, ils se stoppèrent directement. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face et elle ne savait pas si elle devait directement lui sauter dessus pour lui arracher le cœur où alors pour l'embrasser. Elle n'avait pas prévu ça, mais son esprit un peu fou avait décidé de la contrarier. Elle secoua la tête et s'adressa à elle-même.

-Non, je ne vais pas faire ça, chuchota-t-elle.

Enfin, Enzo amorça un mouvement vers elle. Elle le laissa venir en le fixant intensément, et lorsqu'il porta une main à son visage pour écarter une mèche de cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient dans les yeux.

-Mary, chuchota-t-il.

Mary ? Alors elle s'appelait Mary en fait… elle avait oublié, pendant tout ce temps.

-Tu étais partit ? Murmura-t-elle en se souvenant de pourquoi elle s'était échappée.

A ce moment là, elle s'en fichait de tuer Damon, elle se souvenait qu'elle était partit du laboratoire pour le retrouvé lui, parce qu'il était partit et qu'elle ne savait pas où il était.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir emmené.

-C'est pas grave, murmura-t-elle en posant sa main pleine de sang su sa joue, mais il ne faut plus faire ça, j'ai eu mal en voyant que tu n'étais plus là.

-Je sais, je suis désolé.

Il enveloppa ses bras autour d'elle mais déjà son esprit était partit, elle se rappelait de lui, de Damon dans la cellule, avec le chaud dans l'air et cette odeur de pourriture.

_-Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle._

_Mary serra sa main. Elle l'avait glissé dans le petit trou du mur qui lui permettait d'avoir ne serais ce qu'un minuscule contact physique avec lui. Il la pressa lui aussi. Il revenait du laboratoire et Mary savait dans quel état il devait être._

_-Je t'aime, souffla-t-il d'une voix cassée._

_-Chut, ne parle pas, dit-elle en caressant lentement sa main._

_Elle s'allongea sur le sol froid pour le voir à travers le trou. Il tourna ses yeux bleus vers elle et lui adressa un faible sourire. Elle l'aimait à un point indescriptible, il était la seule chose au monde qui lui permettait de survivre à cet enfer sans perdre la raison. Enzo aussi l'aidait, il était là pour elle, mais Damon était… une partie d'elle._

_-Hé les amoureux, j'ai une idée, dit Enzo de l'autre côté du mur, je sen que cette fois ci ça va marcher, qu'on va être libre._

-Je te hais, dit-elle en repoussant Enzo pour fixer Damon.

Il la fixa un instant puis détourna les yeux.

-Je sais, murmura-t-il.

Elle lui lança un regard noir, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et sa bouche se tordait en un rictus de rage intense.

-Je t'aimais tu sais, souffla-t-elle, je t'aimais vraiment. Mais tu m'as trahie, tu es parti et je suis devenue folle. Enzo me l'avait dit que je deviendrais incontrôlable.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à lui, se tenant à sa hauteur.

-J'étais Lady Mary ! La plus belle femme d'Angleterre et la plus connue de toutes ! Comment as-tu osé faire ça à quelqu'un comme moi ! Comment as-tu osé nous laisser là bas ?! Cria-t-elle.

Les veines sous ses yeux apparurent et ses pupilles se tachèrent de rouge. Elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler, non, tout ce qu'elle contrôlait c'était son esprit. Pour une fois, elle voyait à peu près clair, elle se souvenait de tout et elle savait qui elle avait en face d'elle.

-Tu avais dit que tu m'aimais, que tu ferais tout pour me sortir de là ! Tu n'es qu'un égoïste, tu nous as laissé crever dans ce laboratoire sans aucun remords alors que j'avais tout fait pour toi !

Elle se retourna vers Enzo qui la regardait depuis tout à l'heure.

-Et toi ? Tu ne veux pas le tuer ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils. Parce-que moi oui.


End file.
